The best way of understanding this invention is to consider the components it replaces. It is well known, as for example, that in the F-100 engine manufactured by Pratt & Whitney Aircraft of United Technologies Corporation, the assignee of this patent application, the high pressure turbine vane is partially supported by a snap ring that is in turn supported by the cooperating flanges between the forward diffuser case and the aft or turbine case. This is best illustrated in FIG. 1, the prior art, which shows the heretofore known triple snap flange configuration prior to being replaced by the present invention. As noted in FIG. 1, the flange 10 of the snap ring 12 is supported between flange 14 of the diffuser case 16, which is fore in relationship to the direction of flow of the gas path and flange 18 of the turbine case 19 which is aft relative to this direction of flow. The flanges (triple) are secured about the circumferences by a plurality of nuts and bolts generally indicated by reference numeral 20 (one being shown). Ring 12 partially supports the high pressure turbine vane 32 in a well-known manner. The annular shoulders 24 and 26 of the snap ring 12 upon assembly are closely secured or snapped into place to bear against the complementing shoulders 28 and 30 of the fore and aft cases 16 and 19, respectively. As noted the aft case 19 is conically shaped with the apex being at the flange 18. When the load (represented by Arrow A) incurred by the aerodynamic loading on the vane 32 by virtue of flow of the gas path is transmitted to the aft case 19, the aft case 19 tends to distort in a direction that tends to shape the case in a cylinder. Obviously, this stress on the member is in tension, which imparts a radial load (Arrow B) in the direction of the engine's centerline on shoulder 26. This has the tendency of lifting the shoulder 24 of ring 12 away from the shoulder 28 of the diffuser case 16. Because the diffuser case supports the bearing compartment and attendant bearings supporting the high pressure turbine shaft, and the high pressure turbine (not shown), this assembly has the tendency to move or distort relative to the engine centerline and become eccentric thereto. This, obviously, displaces the turbine, i.e. disks and blades, relative to the static structure which includes the outer air seals imposing a gap on one diameter and a rub on the opposite diameter. This condition obviously adversely impacts the performance of the engine.